The Gryffindor and a Concubine
by booklover1103
Summary: King Harry is missing something in his life, will he find what he needs with a feisty blonde? AU, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

*********************************************************************************************************

**The Gryffindor and a Concubine**

The King of Gryffindor sat on his throne gazing over the crowded ballroom; his people were gathered today to celebrate the annual concubine festival. This festival had been a tradition of the Gryffindor royal family for generations. The whole concept was that a king needed many concubines in order to insure heirs if they were not married, or their spouse could not reproduce. The villagers would then select five local men to go and find the most beautiful of concubines, men and/or women depending on the king's preference. The men could only find one concubine each, and they had to be a beautiful virgin, I n order to be presented to the king. Only one person was chosen and the villager who found the concubine would be greatly rewarded, the other possible concubines sent home, then afterwards there was a grand feast and the concubine initiations to the harem.

King Harry was only 25, he felt no need to marry yet, hence the concubine ceremony, his advisors, staff, and people all wanted to make sure he had an heir. The Dance of the Concubine was currently going on, this is where the village be danced, and celebrated as they waited for the future concubine to be chose. Many other kingdoms wonder why the Gryffindor's celebrate so heartily when a concubine was chosen, but in Gryffindor culture a concubine to the king was at the highest most position, next to his mistress, and his queen. In their kingdom, concubines were treasured and treated with respect, often concubines gave birth to the king's heir. King Harry Potter's own mother had been his father's concubine, but once Lily had told Harry's father James she was pregnant, James realized he loved her and wanted to marry his lovely concubine. In Gryffindor history many kings had married their concubines, it was accepted and rejoiced over.

Harry stared out at the happy crowd; he could barely contain his excitement. Harry had a large harem already, but he had a good feeling about this new concubine, he might be the one, Harry thought to himself. Harry's harem was comprised of mostly men, a few beautiful women, but none of them enticed him like his male concubines did. But, Harry was unsatisfied with his current state of affairs, he enjoyed the pleasure his concubines gave him, but something was missing and Harry didn't know what. He knew he was being foolish by laying all his hopes on the chance he might find a concubine that was strong enough to bear his heirs and maybe be his consort. Lost in his hopeful thoughts Harry did not hear his captain of arms Ronald Weasley come up next to him.

"My King." Ron murmured respectfully, bowing as Harry turned to acknowledge him.

"You know you do not have to be so formal with me Ron."

"I'm sorry highness but it is what is proper."

"I understand, what brings you over?"

"The concubines are ready for your view, would you like the choosing to start?"

"Yes, it is time, bring them out."

Ron nodded and went to do his bidding, Harry's royal advisor caught Ron's signal and brought the attention of the crowd to him. Sirius Black was a well-respected man in the kingdom, everyone approved of him being King Harry's advisor.

Sirius smiled at the crowd and spoke loudly so all could hear.

"It is time to begin the concubine choosing, please everyone clear a space in the middle so we may begin."

The people moved to do as he asked; Ron motioned the guards at the door to let the waiting hunters and their prizes in.

"Hunter Seamus Finnegan with concubine Luna Lovegood."

Harry watched as the burly man brought forward the girl; she was young, around 16, with long white-blonde hair and a slender, willowy figure. She had on a dress of thin white fabric, and looked up at Harry with slightly dazed eyes.

"Who have you brought for me Hunter Finnegan?"

"Her name be Luna, and she be a bonny lass of 16, smart as a whip and pleasing to look at."

Seamus concluded with a grin, Harry however, studied the young girl. She seemed a bit odd, but was very beautiful. Harry thought for a few minutes and then gave the waiting crowd his answer.

"The girl is beautiful yes, but not what I am looking for, she is yours to keep or return Hunter."

Finnegan barley looked disappointed, he led the blonde girl away with a hand around her small waist.

"Hunter Hermione Granger with concubine Cedric Diggory."

A small woman with a huge amount of girly came forward guiding a tall man along, the concubine was older then Harry, probably around 27, he had a beautiful face and a lean, hard body. The man aroused Harry, but he didn't feel this concubine was the right one.

"He is magnificent, but not quite what I'm looking for, he is yours to keep or return Hunter."

The woman expressed no emotion, just nodded and led the beautiful man out of the castle, no longer concerning anyone.

"Hunter Remus Lupin with concubine Pansy Parkinson."

A haggard looking man, walked purposely into the crowded room, stopping and motioning the concubine forward with his hand. A small girl came forward, she had long black hair and a curvy body, she walked with a confidence and gave off and air of power. Harry was intrigued but, cautious, he found it hard to believe this woman was a virgin, she seemed to be about 22 and seemed very in control of her body and confident of her sexual appeal, no she would not do.

"No thank you Hunter Lupin, she is yours to keep or return."

The man looked surprised for a moment and then strode out of the room, the concubine following him, swaying her hips as she walked.

Finally the last Hunter was announced.

"Hunter Severus Snape with concubine Draco Malfoy."

After the announcement no one entered the room, everyone just waited and stared at the doorway expectantly. Finally an angry growl was heard and then a furious shriek, a tall black-haired man dragged someone kicking and screaming into the room.

"Hunter Snape what is the meaning of this?" Harry bellowed, in order to be heard over the furious screams of the enraged, withering creature.

"My Lord, forgive me, but I stole this boy from the arms of another, you will understand my reasoning if only you could glimpse him clean and docile."

Harry frowned, he knew the Hunter's went great lengths to find him beautiful concubines, however, he couldn't imagine what the Hunter saw in such a furious creature.

"Hunter Snape__"

Ron heaving a bucket of water over the boy's head, leaving him shell-shocked and drenched, cut off, Harry's response. The water had washed away most of the grime that covered the boy and everyone gasped, he was beautiful. The boy had the face of an angel, full red lips, big blue eyes, thick blonde lashes, and a sweet heart shaped face. He had thick, golden, curly blonde hair, Harry guessed he was only about 18; the boy had pale, luminescent skin, he was small, almost half Harry's height, he had a thin body and slightly curved hips, and a firm butt. Harry couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"He's the one."

**********************************************************************

A/N Just another story I'm starting, I had the idea and just had to write it so I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you think.

Review =]

_Kbook_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Recovering from him shock Draco began running to the exit, but he barely went two feet when Ron subdued him. The blonde resumed his kicking and screaming attempting to get free, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Let me go you red-headed bastard! I have no desire to be any mans whore, not even a king! I belong to someone else, damn it! You had no right to take me!"

Harry's Captain of Arms cut off the blonde's hateful words, with a large, gloved hand over the blonde's lips.

Ron muttered in to his ear, "shut your petty mouth, I won't have you bad mouthing concubines in this kingdom!"

"You belong to King Harry now, and YOU WILL accept that!"

Ron signaled his guards, "take him to the head concubine's room, after the festivities our King will initiate him to the harem."

Guards scrambled to do his bidding, grabbing the struggling blonde and taking him out of the ballroom. Ron looked to his king and nodded, indicating the boy was taken care of, Harry grinned and turned to the Hunter.

"Hunter Snape, you shall be rewarded greatly for the prize you have given me, you may have anything you wish. What shall I grant you with?"

Severus Snape looked round the room, looking deep in thought, "my King, I have contemplated this the many nights I traveled with your gift."

"What have you decided?"

"I would like a place in your household, as your head strategist, or your personal potion creator."

"You are educated in the art of potion making, Hunter?"

"Yes, my King."

"Very well, you may join my household as a potion maker, but if this a trick, or you were sent to bring harm to my kingdom, know now I will have you ripped limb from limb, are we in understanding Hunter?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Good, let the festivities continue."

A great rawr went through the crowd as the merrymaking commenced, Harry sat back in his thrown with a smile. Things were good, his people were happy, food was plenty, he enjoyed being king, and now had a beautiful new concubine to give him sons.

Screaming and cursing Draco was placed into a luxurious suite, the guards immediately backed out of the room, leaving the enraged blonde to stew. Draco stormed around the room, venting his frustration on anything in his path, just as he was about to smash a beautiful vase, a voice interrupted.

"That vase is antique, I don't think the King would be very pleased with you, if you smashed it."

The owner of the voice was a tall red-headed woman, she had a long mane of red hair, she was a tall and voluptuous woman, she had on leather pants, big leather boots, and a leather jacket, open enough to reveal a glimpse of impressive cleavage. Draco's fury instantly cooled, she was much larger then him, she was not just curvy, but muscular as well, her brown eyes assessed him with an intimidating glance.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, I am King Harry's personal guard and I am in charge of concubine safety as well."

Draco snorted, he just bet she guarded the King, all night long; the woman was too beautiful for the King not to have sampled her obvious charms. She raised an auburn eyebrow at his snort, "does something amuse you concubine?"

"Of course not, what do you want?"

She frowned at his tone, but motioned toward the doorway, "I have brought some of the other concubines to prepare you for tonight, I thought you might find their advice helpful."

"I don't need advice from a bunch of whores, on how to be the King's newest slut!"

She moved lightning quick, grabbing him by the hair, she tipped his head back, meeting her gaze, and "I know you are angry right now Draco, but you need to understand a few things."

"You will show me respect, I am in charge of your well-being and if you want me to treat you well, you will behave. This is where you belong now, I won't have you trying to escape or badmouthing any one. Concubines are not whores Draco, they are human beings, and they have feelings just like you. Being the King's concubine is a great honor, and you will treat the position with respect. Are we clear?"

He looked defiantly in to her cold, brown eyes, but Draco knew a battle he couldn't win so he nodded. She released his hair and stepped back, "you will be polite and courteous to the concubines Draco, if I find you haven't I will discipline you."

She strode out of the room, leaving the door open for the four concubines waiting in the hall. The group tentatively entered, glancing uneasily at Draco as the door closed, finally a member of the group came forward. He was a tall, blonde boy, a little bit older then Draco, he stopped in front of Draco and spoke in a velvety voice.

"My name is Theodore Nott, you may call me Theo, pleasure to meet you."

With a slight bow of his head the blonde moved to the side, a black-haired girl came forward, looking into Draco's eyes with almond shaped ones of her own.

"Welcome Draco, my name is Cho Chang." She spoke with a slight accent and nodded before moving to where Theo stood. Next a small dark-skinned girl came forward; "my name is Parvatie Patil" she smiled and moved to the side. Finally the last concubine moved forward, a large muscular boy with brown hair, he was wearing a pleasant smile.

"Hello Draco, my name's Oliver Wood, and I think you'll like it here."

Draco looked suspiciously at the large hand in front of him, he took the hand in his and almost cried out as his small hand was caught in a firm grip and shaken vigorously. Sighing in relief when his hand was released, Draco turned to the assembled group of concubines.

"Are you 4 all there is?"

His question was met by laughter from all four concubines.

"Of course not Draco, King Harry has over a 100 concubines!"

"100! What could one man possibly do with hat many bed partner?"

"King Harry is a very virile man, he makes time for all his concubines."

"How does he not have children already?"

"King Harry makes sure to take precautions, he tells us he is not ready to have children, and when he is only one will bear his heirs. We believe that King Harry intends for that to be you Draco."

"Draco paled at the thought, he didn't want to have that bastards children! He had to get out of here.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Kingdom of Gryffindor, the village of Hogsmeade, the Castle of Hogwarts and the room of the head concubine." Cho answered Draco's question in a studious tone. Draco was shocked; he had no idea he was so far from home he came from the Kingdom of Slytherin, and the village of Diagon, when Snape had taken him he spent most of his time unconscious. The man had pored potion after potion down Draco's throat keeping him unconscious, and when awake Draco and the Hunter had fought viciously, leaving Draco filthy. Draco whimpered and sat on the bed, he was never going to get home! Giving into the tears that had been threatening, he quietly cried doing nothing when Theo's face blurred in front of him.

"It's okay Draco, we know how you feel. I was taken from my wedding, Cho was only 15, Oliver didn't even like boys, and Parvatie was from a far away land, but we learned to enjoy it here. This is your new home Draco, but it's not so bad, Harry is a tender master, he is very understanding, he allows us a great deal of freedom to do as we please, and he does not force us to have his children. You will come to love him as we have, do not fret."

Draco couldn't even summon the energy to tell the boy what a fool he was, "Please just go, I would like some time alone."

Theo nodded and the four quietly heading out, Cho offered Draco a sad smile as she went. Knowing there was nothing he could do right now Draco curled into a ball on the bed falling into a distressed sleep.

_"Draco"_

"_Draco, where are you?"_

"_Please come back I need you!"_

_Draco spun around frantically, "I can't find you, please I need your help." _

_A tall, thin old man stepped forward, he had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles, and "you belong here now Draco."_

"_No! Please I just want to return home." _

"_You can never return home, all everything you knew now is gone, you belong to Harry now."_

_The old man stepped forward his eyes glowing with a maniac light, "but Harry doesn't know what I have planned for him and you're going to help me."_

"_No! Leave me alone!"_

"_He's going to love you, and your other lover will fight for you, and there will be war, but then I will make sure Harry wins, only to watch you die."_

_The man laughed cruelly, Draco flinched and tried to back away._

"_Where do you think your going little one? You are going to be my weapon, and I can't have my weapon running away now can I?" _

_"Let me go!" Draco kicked the old man and ran he had no idea where he was going he just knew he had to get away from that man._

Draco jerked awake, startled by sound, the door was opening, oh god Harry! Draco jumped up and quickly searched for somewhere to hide, he couldn't let Harry claim him, he had promised himself to another, someone he loved. Not knowing what to do, Draco dived under the bed; he hoped that Harry would not think to look under here. Breathing quietly he listened as the footsteps grew nearer to the bed, they paused and Draco gulped, but the owner of the feet only took off his boots and climbed in bed, seemingly going to sleep. Draco couldn't believe his luck, but what if it was a trap? He did nothing just staying under the bed listening to the quiet breathing of the occupant in the bed.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Harry smiled, he knew Draco was under the bed, he was just giving the little concubine time to adjust, he wouldn't take the boy tonight, but soon. Harry didn't know how long he could wait to have the boy, just knowing he was under the bed was testing Harry's restraint, he wanted to pull him out and throw him on the bed and have his wicked way with him. However, Harry knew if he did that he would never have Draco's trust, and if he and Draco were going to make it work he needed the blonde's trust. Closing his eyes, Harry thought of the future when he could bed the beautiful concubine and maybe make him his consort.

******************************************************************************************************************

The man waited, observing the drunken villagers who passed by, merrily singing and toasting to the new concubine. As soon as Draco had been taken from him, and he had regained consciousness the man had taken off after the Hunter and Draco. The Hunter was wily and managed to evade the man, he had reached Gryffindor too late, the King had chosen Draco, but he would not rest until he had his little love back in his arms. They were engaged to be married, and the man would not tolerate someone else trying to take his love away, slowly removing his knife from his sheathe the man sat. He would watch and wait, then he would make a plan, and soon he would get his Draco back and Harry would die, no matter what.

******************************************************************************************************************

A/N Wow! The response to this story was not what I was expecting, I'm glad you guys like it. Now I know you are all waiting to find out who Draco's past boyfirend was, but you'll find out soon I promise. For now enjoys this chapter, I will update soon.

Review =]

Kbook


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Draco woke up to sunlight on his face, he was lying on a soft bed, and he could smell bacon, for a moment Draco thought he was home and his mother had made breakfast, and then it all came back to him. He was not home, Draco was a prisoner, destined to be some man's brooding mare, fighting back a wave of despair Draco slowly got up, he really needed to pee and was in desperate need of a shower. Searching, Draco found a bathroom; he took a long, hot shower, erasing week's worth of grime, exiting the bathroom Draco came to a stop. A small table was set up in the middle of the room, on it were a large variety of breakfast foods, anything Draco could want, and sitting at the table was Ginny, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why don't you sit down Draco? I'm sure you're hungry."

Indicating the chair across from her Ginny stared at Draco, waiting for him to sit. Giving in to his hunger Draco sat and began grabbing various different food items; he was starving and didn't have the energy to eat properly. After several minutes of filling his stomach Draco felt full, pushing away his plate he stood and paced the suite, twisting the ties of his robe he gazed out the window.

"Where's the King?"

"He had a meeting today with his chief of staff, Blaise Zabini, you will meet him soon."

"I have no desire to meet this Blaise or anyone else! I wish to go home, my fiancé must be worried sick!"

"Your fiancé is no longer an issue Draco, you belong to the King now and you will behave as such."

"I will never belong to that barbarian!"

Sighing Ginny shook her head, "get dressed, King Harry wants me to take you on a tour of the kingdom and then meet him for lunch, so let's go."

"I have no clothes."

"I have laid a set out on the bed for you."

Draco looked and gasped in outrage, he would not be wearing that, he would look like an eager skank!

"No!"

"No?"

"I will not wear those clothes!"

Ginny glanced at the clothes in question, "there is nothing wrong with them, you will be garbed as a suitable concubine."

"I will not walk around fucking half naked!"

Ginny grabbed him by the arm pulling him towards the bed; throwing him on it she sent him a scathing look.

"Watch your language! Put on those clothes or I will do it for you! You have 5 minutes."

Shooting daggers at her retreating back Draco picked up the clothes with a sigh, what would his father think? Draco didn't have time to worry about his father's disapproval, Draco slipped into the outfit. Tight black pants, a loose see-through tunic with laces tying together the middle, and slip-on sandals competed the outfit. Draco looked like a common trollop, but there was nothing he could do, gathering his courage he headed out the door.

**********************************************************************************************************************

King Harry dove to the side as his opponent thrust his sword at him, quickly jumping up he wiped the sweat from him eyes. Circling around Blaise, Harry grinned, "you almost had me Blaise, but I don't think Sirius would be very happy with you if you accidentally killed me."

"Who said it was on accident?" The dark-skinned man grinned, flashing a set of shiny, white teeth; he was shirtless, revealing his well-defined chest, abdomen, and arms. Blaise was tall, around 6'3", but still not as tall as Harry, who was 6'5", it was a point Harry liked to taunt his chief of staff about. Harry grinned back, the two men sparring were attracting much attention, it was well known King Harry was a handsome man, his tanned, muscled body, green eyes, and messy black hair- people all over were attracted to him. The King had an intense sexual appeal, and according to many concubines, an amazing lover, his appetites for sex were insatiable, his 100 concubines were often busy.

Blaise ducked a blow from Harry's sword; swerving to the side he taunted Harry.

"That pretty new concubine got you tired already Harry?"

"Not likely Blaise, however you on the other hand have gotten slow in your old age."

Blaise scoffed, he was only 28, he decide to teach his impertinent friend a lesson, executing an impressive routine of blows, he ended with a drop kick and a flip over Harry's fallen body.

"Well my King, if that's how old age treats a man, I have to say I enjoy it."

Harry smiled sheepishly and allowed Blaise to help him from the ground, "if only we could all be as fit as you my friend."

"Well, you haven't been able to train as much with those concubines keeping you busy," Blaise winked and slapped Harry's back. One of the palace guards came walking towards Harry.

"My Lord." The man bowed and gave a respectful nod towards Blaise.

"Guardian Ginny, wanted me to tell his majesty that she is giving young Draco a tour of the grounds."

Harry was glad, he wanted Draco to become comfortable in Harry's kingdom, he hoped the blonde would one day be his Consort and that meant he would need to know the land and the people. Satisfied, Harry turned toward the guard, "Thank you, tell Ginny I will meet them for lunch at noon."

Bowing the guard left, Harry realized he should probably go clean up if he intended to meet Draco for lunch, heading for the doors he hummed a merry tune.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Tom Riddle waited in the surrounding woods, he could see his Draco, and the blonde was so close, but surrounded by guards. He could see the tall red-head was keeping a close eye on the surroundings and Draco, Tom knew he could take out the woman but, he wouldn't be able to take down the guards and get Draco out. Not knowing what to do Tom thought, if only he could get a signal to Draco, then the blonde could help Tom with his plan. Seeking an opportunity, Tom almost whooped when he saw it, Draco had drifted from the guards, he was barely ten feet from Tom, moving closer he tried to get the blondes attention. They didn't have much time he needed the blonde to see him, picking up a nearby rock Tom through it at Draco; it hit the blonde's arm with a soft thud. Draco cast a startled look around, he finally noticed Tom in the bushes, his eyes widened and he cast a frantic look over his shoulder. Draco gave Tom a joyous smile but turned to his guards, "Ginny!"

The redhead moved to Draco's side, "what is it Draco?"

"I think I saw something in the forest over there!" Draco pointed the guards in the opposite direction, far from where Tom was.

"Don't worry Draco it's probably a village child, but we will check it out. Kade and Tai wait here while we check it out, stay with Draco!"

The redhead and the other guards headed off, Draco gave his two remaining guards a sweet smile.

"Kade and Tai was it?" They nodded, "I think I dropped my bracelet over by those tree's would you find it for me?" The blonde fluttered his lashes and the one guard blushed, "of course concubine Draco, what does it look like?"

"Oh, it's silver with a little snake charm on it." The two nodded and turned to go search for it, Draco almost cried out, poor gullible guards, willing o do anything for a pretty face. Strolling nonchalantly towards the trees he walked into the forest, breaking into a run once he was out of sight and throwing himself in Tom's waiting arms.

"Tom! You came for me, I knew you would!"

"Draco, my love, you were so clever, fooling those guards, I love you so much."

The couple quickly lost themselves in kissing, before sanity returned and Tom pulled back, he lowered Draco to the ground and grabbed his hand.

"We need to be quick my love, they will come for us, hurry!"

They took off running, heading through the forest to freedom, intending to never be separated again.

***********************************************************************************************************************

King Harry sat and waited Draco to join him for lunch, but instead a wheezing guard ran in.

"My Lord, _____Draco, he's gone. He's with another and they head for Hufflepuff land." The guard doubled over, his hands on his knee's in order to catch his breath, Harry's face contorted in rage.

"Bring him back, tell Ron to send whoever he has to, in order to get Draco back. No one takes what's mine and lives to tell about it! Draco is mine, and he will be brought back! GO NOW!"

Harry fumed, he paced his throne room, planning all sorts of punishment for the blonde, he couldn't let the concubine get away with allowing another man to touch him, he would teach the blonde his place. The man that had stolen his Draco would die, and once Draco understood he belonged with Harry all would be well, he smirked thinking of the delicious torture he planned for Draco. He would make the blonde so hot for Harry, so desperate for Harry to take him, he would never think of another again.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A/N Chapter 3! Draco's secret man is finally revealed! Congrats to those who guessed it, now theres been some concern on Harry's character, and the Draco/Tom love, but have no fear! You will get to see the softer side of Harry soon, but Tom and Draco are in love so it's going to be a little while before Draco will even think about loving Harry. Enjoy this chapter!

Review =]

_Kbook _


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

The lover's lay cradled in each other's arms, "Tom, is it safe for us to stop?"

Draco gazed up at his violet-eyed lover, he tenderly stroked Tom's curly brown and felt a rush of warmth, he was safe and in Tom's arms, nothing could hurt them. Tom smiled down at him, "it's fine my love, I have hidden us well, besides you are not use to this kind of activity, I know you are tired."

Draco looked away sheepishly, Tom was right; Draco was more often found reading a book in the library then exploring the woods. Tom gently cupped Draco's chin in his big hand, "do not be ashamed Draco, you are a beautiful person with many strengths and talents, I love you for who you are, not what you can do."

The couple shared a tender kiss, Draco moaned, as Tom became more aggressive, "I want you Draco."

"Tom, wait, not yet, you know I want to wait until we are married."

"You mean, King Harry did not claim you?" Draco was frightened by the crazed look in Tom's eyes; he reached a hand up and stroked Tom's face.

"No, I would never let anyone besides you touch me, I love you and I want to be yours and yours alone, but not until we are married okay?"

Tom nodded and lay back down, gathering the small blonde in his arms. "Sleep my love, we will continue tomorrow."

As the couple lay sleeping, Harry's troops marched on, getting closer to where the couple's sanctuary was located, unaware of the enemy approaching.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry glared down at the sleeping couple, he was incredibly angry, but keeping it in check, he didn't want to hurt the blonde. However, this couldn't happen all the time, Harry needed to put an end to Draco's rebelliousness.

Striding back to his horse he gave the signal, Ron and his men moved forward, one of the men hauled a newly awoken Draco up. The guard grabbed Draco around the waist, handing him off to a much larger guard, kicking and screaming the blonde tried to break free, but could do nothing as the guard jumped up on his horse, and rode off after King Harry.

The rest of the guards rushed Tom, but seeing his blonde lover being taken again, awoke a fury in Tom, he began to fight with a deadly accuracy, striking soldiers down left and right. Ron moved up behind Tom and knocked him unconscious, the men carried him away and began their return to the castle.

Harry led the way, he was astride his large black horse, looking every inch the king that he was, Draco shouted every foul word he knew at the King's broad back, but Harry gave no indication that he heard the boy. Draco seethed on the back of the horse, he knew there was no way he could get away from the giant oaf holding him, plus he didn't know where Tom was, Draco bit his lip worrying about his lover. Draco also was a little worried for himself, he didn't know what Harry planned to do to him when they got back to the castle, he didn't want to think of how Harry would take his anger out.

The group reached the entrance of the village, moving through town, many villagers stopped waving and smiling at their King, it seemed to Draco that Harry was well liked, maybe he could reason with the King. After dismounting and giving his horse to a servant Harry came to the horse Draco was seated on, the King reached up and plucked Draco from the saddle, throwing the irate blonde over his shoulder he strode into the castle. Draco tried to ignore his flaming face, how embarrassing, being carried over a man's shoulder like a sack of potato's! Harry just kept right on walking, going through passageways and winding hallways, until Draco had no idea what part of the castle they were even in. Harry finally stopped, they had reached the end of a long hallway and before them was a large wooden door, a servant seemed to come out of nowhere and opened the door for the King. Saying his thanks, Harry walked inside, the room was dark and smelled like the man holding Draco, and he had noticed it while he was being toted about the castle. Harry smelled like outdoors, a man, and leather, a strangely appealing combination, but in Draco's eyes it would never compare to Tom's smell, a comfortable, familiar scent. Harry placed Draco on the ground, and light flooded the room, he tried to hold back his delighted gasp, the room was massive, but incredibly well decorated, Draco could imagine Harry in this room, doing kingly type things.

Draco felt his cheeks flushing again as he looked at the paintings on the wall, they were almost too much for a virgin like Draco. The paintings covered two large walls of Harry's room, one was of a man sitting on a throne, a harem boy at his feet, another one in his lap, everyone in the painting was naked. The boy kneeling on the floor was flushed, his head thrown back and his hand working his erect cock, eyes heavy lidded as he watched his King fuck another. The King watched the slave with a piercing gaze, focusing on the boy even as the other rode his cock. The twin painting was of the kneeling boy being fucked from behind by the King, the harem boy's long blond hair sweaty, and bright blue eyes fevered as the King took him. Draco couldn't help but stare, such a painting should be lewd, but they were strangely beautiful to Draco, unnerved he turned away, stopping when he heard Harry's masculine chuckle.

"See something you like baby?"

Draco turned and looked up, only to be met with two soldering, emerald orbs, Harry was gazing at Draco the way the King had gazed at the harem slave.

"P-p-p-please, King Harry, just let me go."

At Draco's words the King's eyes hardened, he moved forward, backing Draco up against the wall, he pressed close until there was no space between the two of them, he brought his hands up on either side of the blonde, trapping him in.

"Why would I let you go Draco? You belong to me now, I can do whatever I want with you, and there's no one to stop me. But, you can make this easier for yourself, you can behave and be a good little concubine, or I can punish you. You decide."

Unable to be faced with 6'5" of muscled, angry male Draco tried to squirm away, unintentionally brushing his hip across Harry's very prominent erection, stilling the blonde with one hand Harry moved his face closer to Draco's.

"Easy, Dragon, I don't think you're quite prepared to handle what that would lead to, stop wiggling." Harry moved away from the blonde, he gestured towards the bed, "get changed, we have somewhere to be right now, Ginny will come and collect you."

Brooding over his strange reaction to the King, Draco hastily dressed in tight black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt, with no shoes, hearing a knock at the door Draco went over and opened it. As soon as the door opened Draco was confronted with all 6 feet of a very pissed off Ginny Weasley, stomping into the room she gave Draco a look that could melt steel.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you could do! Do know what could have happened to you out there? Like it or not Draco, you are a King's concubine now, many people would love to get their hands on you so they could hurt you or worse. You were in terrible danger, and not to mention how pissed off Harry is."

"I had Tom with me to protect me, and I'm sure Harry would be fine without me."

"You just don't get it do you? Your Tom is irrelevant now, Gryffindor is where you belong and it's where you'll stay, no matter what you try and do to change it."

Shaking her head, Ginny moved towards the door, "come on, we don't want to be late."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry looked down at the man who tried to steal Draco from him; he wasn't anything all that special. Sure the man had intriguing violet eyes, which were currently flashing defiantly at Harry, he was tall and nicely muscled, his curly brown hair streaked with natural highlights, but all in all Harry thought the man lacked the fire someone such as Draco would need to be happy. As if conjured from his thoughts, Draco and Ginny came into the room, upon seeing his lover beaten, in chains, kneeling at Harry's feet, the blonde tried to run to him, but was stopped by Ginny. She hauled the protesting blonde over to Harry's side, handing over the protesting blonde and walking back to the wall. Harry brought Draco close to his side, putting an arm around the blonde's waist to hold him in place, smiling at the look of anger in Riddle's face he decide to inform everyone of what was going on.

"I have before me, Tom Riddle, a man who stole my concubine and killed two of my soldiers, I will now announce my punishment."

Draco struggled futilely at Harry's words, trying somehow to get to his lover and free him, saving the man from Harry's discipline.

"Before I do, I would like for my concubine to give me his say on the matter", looking up at Harry in shock he wondered what kind of trick this was.

"You see Draco I am not without mercy, I will offer you a choice, Tom Riddle may go free, only if you promise to never have any contact with him again and if you do so, he will die. Or, Tom Riddle dies today and you may go free, make your choice wisely Draco, there will not be a second chance."

Draco stared horrified at Harry, tears falling down his pale cheeks, how could the King ask him to make such a choice? Shaking his head in denial Draco stammered "no, n-o-o, I won't choose, y-o-u, can't do this."

"Oh but I can Draco, this is my kingdom, my word is law, and you will follow it like any loyal subject would."

Sobbing now, Draco looked around the room, hoping for a sympathetic face, seeing none he turned toward Tom, giving his lover a sad smile he looked up at Harry.

"I choose for Tom to live."

"Very well__"

"NOOOOOOO DRACO!!!" Struggling and fighting against his guards Tom screamed at Draco to be free, and choose himself over the King's monstrous appetites.

"As I was saying, Tom Riddle you are hereby banished. You have been granted mercy, so you shall not die by my hand, or any other's of my court, go now and never return to my kingdom and if you ever try to make any kind of contact with my concubine ever again, you will be killed."

Guards started to drag a fuming Tom from the room, when Harry stopped them, "I will allow my concubine and the convict a moment to say good bye." Harry let Draco go and motioned for the guards to release Tom, they ran towards each other, Tom scooped the blonde in his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"They will not get away with this my love, I will find a way I will___"

"No Tom, you cannot. You must leave and never come back, I will not have you die because of me."

"Draco__"

"NO, you must leave and I want you to be happy, I know you can find someone that will love you."

"My love, I want no one but you, how can I just leave you here with that man?"

"You must, it is over for us, but I will always carry our love in my heart, as will you."

Tom stared at Draco solemnly, the couple shred a tender kiss and Tom eased Draco out of his arms, "I will find a way." Tom turned and marched out of the room, never glancing back at the blonde crumpled on the floor, tears falling from his eyes.

Harry moved from his spot, kneeling next to the blonde on the floor, placing a large hand on his back he whispered softly to Draco, "it's for the best Dragon, you belong with me now, I can give you things you've never dreamed of."

Harry got no response, he picked up the crying blonde, cradling him close Harry carried Draco to the King's chambers, placing Draco on the bed he moved away.

"Sleep tonight Dragon, your punishment begins tomorrow."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N CHapter 4 Yay! I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews, I like this story very much and I'm glad everyone else does too. If you have any questions let me know, I will answer them as best I can, and in reguards to the lengths of my chapters, they will get longer as the story progresses, so don't worry. Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Draco slowly awoke from a deep sleep, he was confused at where he was for a moment and then all the events of last night came back to him, he choked back a sob. Tom was gone and Draco was never going to see him again, he was never going to see his mother or father, or his three brothers, and he would never see the lush fields of Slytherin again. He knew his parents were probably looking for him, at least until Tom told them what had happened, he suspected they would go to the king, but there was nothing King Gregory Goyle could do. Draco was now part of Harry's kingdom, destined to be the man's whore and incubator for the rest of his days.

Not wanting to face reality Draco lay back down and decided he would just go back to sleep, and when he woke up it would all be a dream, satisfied he closed his eyes. Just when he started to drift off there was a commotion outside the door, he heard the sound of running feet and loud footsteps, and someone was yelling, what the bloody hell? Unable to contain his curiosity Draco rose from the bed, he cautiously began to open the door, once it was open a crack he peeked through the opening, his eyes widened.

A guard was leaning on the wall outside Draco's door, he had his head thrown back and was moaning loudly, on his knees in front of the guard was Theo, sucking the man's cock! The guard had his hands tangled in Theo's blonde hair and Theo was sucking with a reckless abandon, they were right in front of Harry's room! Draco did not see Harry as the easy-going type, nor did he seem like one to share, Draco had a feeling the jealous King would not be okay with this, not knowing what to do Draco continued to watch. Draco blushed as Theo did something to please the guard and he moaned loudly, transfixed, Draco watched as the guard slowly started to thrust into Theo's mouth, calling out the concubine's name as he stiffened, groaned and then sagged boneless against the wall. Theo pulled back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, smiling up at the guard he said, "Missed me Adam?"

The guard growled and pulled Theo up, he grabbed the blonde's buttocks and pulled him close, "you're a saucy one Theo, apparently the spanking I gave you wasn't enough of a lesson, you need to learn your place." Theo laughed and turned in the guard's arms, grinding his ass against the guard's crotch, "I think you're the one who's naughty Adam. Fucking the King's concubine right in front of his room because it gets you hot."

Adam pulled Theo closer, "I'm not the only one who gets off on being bad, my naughty little concubine, but we don't have time for that today, the King has requested all concubines to remain in their rooms today, I have to get you back."

The guard slapped Theo on the ass and they began to move off down the corridor, Draco heard Theo ask, "Why is Harry having us stay inside today?"

"Something about the other concubine, the one he just got."

Draco was slow to recover from the vulgar scene in front of him and almost missed the guard's answer, he gasped. What did Harry have planned for him? Well, Draco was not going to wait to find out, he slipped out of Harry's chambers, he would hide from the temperamental King until Harry's anger cooled. Taking off down the chamber, he began searching everywhere for a place to hide, or someone to help him hide, not realizing the one he was hiding from was closer then he thought.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry grinned as he watched the little blonde take off down the hallway, Draco did exactly what Harry wanted him to, but before he gave the blonde his punishment he needed to deal with Theo. His grin faded as he thought of his concubine's transgressions, Harry was not surprised Theo sought out other lovers, he allowed his concubines to have discreet affairs, but the one restrictions was they couldn't be with a member of Harry's staff or court, that included servants and guards. He allowed his concubines to have affairs, because there was a large amount of them and Harry couldn't be expected to be with them all the time, he understood they had needs and allowed them to seek pleasure elsewhere. However, the concubine chosen to bear his heirs would never be allowed to be with another, and it seemed to Harry that he had a possessive/jealous streak when it came to the blonde. Even if Draco did not become his consort, he would never let anyone else touch Draco, the blonde was his and his alone. Vaguely unsettled by the intense feelings, Harry set off towards Theo's room, he was not sure what to do about Theo, but he knew the concubine was unhappy and that was the reason he sought out Adam. Harry would have to decide what to do about both of them, Adam was a skilled warrior and Harry would hate to loose him. Harry came to stand outside Theo's door, the guards stationed in front nodded to him, opened the door, Harry strode inside and stopped. Theo stood naked before him, the blonde must have just taken a shower for he was dripping wet, the concubine was holding his manhood in his hand and slowly stroking it, looking at Harry with a heavy lidded gaze.

"Did you have need of me my lord?" Theo purred, never taking his hand from his cock or his eyes off Harry.

Harry stared at Theo, he stalked forward and grabbed he blonde's wrist pulling his hand from his cock.

"You seem to have trouble remembering things Theo, I own your cock and your body, and yet here I find you boldly pleasuring yourself without permission, and I find out you've been giving your tight little ass to one of my guards. Tell me Theo, do you really think I would allow that?"

The blonde paled, but his eyes still flashed rebellion, Harry was just trying to shake Theo's composure, he did not forbid his concubines to pleasure themselves nor deny themselves pleasure unless he permitted it. Harry knew in his heart he and Theo were done, the blonde no longer wanted to be subservient to Harry, and contrary to popular belief Harry did not keep people who did not want to be there. He required that all of his captured concubines stay a month and if they truly wanted to leave, they were free to go, Theo was the concubine Harry had the longest. Theo was brought to him when Harry was 18 and Theo 16, they had been lovers ever since. But it seemed Theo was no longer happy, and Harry did not wish to see one of his friends unhappy.

"You know I consider you a good friend to me Theo, we have been through a lot together, and I treasure the times we have, but I know you are unhappy. Therefore you shall be set free, you may leave and go where you wish and I will allow Adam to go with you."

Theo's face softened and he reached a hand up to stroke Harry's face. "You are a good man Harry, and a good King, sometimes you make rash decisions and hurt people unintentionally. I can sense you care for Draco, do not punish him to severely; he is just a scared boy trying to find his way. We have been friends a long time Harry and lovers even longer, I know you and I know you wish to do the right thing, but often struggle with the choice. Just know, I will always cherish our time together, and I believe in you, I thank you for this gift you have granted me, I will not waste it."

Theo embraced Harry and kissed his cheek, he went and removed a suitcase under the bed, and Harry arched a brow. Theo smiled and said, "I knew you would do the right thing."

Harry just shook his head and grabbed the concubine's wrist as he went to go by, "I will miss you Theo, and remember you always have a place in my Kingdom."

Theo nodded and strode out the door, obviously intent on collecting Adam and leaving as quickly as possible, Harry smiled ruefully and wondered when his concubines had begun controlling him. Setting off to find Draco he realized he didn't really want to punish the blonde, Draco had been punished enough, it was time for Harry to help the blonde become accustomed to his new role.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco passed by the kitchens and stopped, his stomach growled, he was torn, on one hand he was starving and who knows how long he'd have to keep hiding, and on the other hand Harry couldn't have noticed he was missing yet right? Giving in to his hunger Draco entered the kitchen, inside a little redheaded woman was stirring something in a bowl, she turned and smiled as she caught sight of the concubine in the doorway.

"Come in dearie, are you hungry?"

Draco was wary, but he nodded, she smiled and indicated for him to sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sit, my name be Mrs. Weasley and I am the castle cook, I'll just get you some breakfast. Such a little thing you are, I best be getting you a large plate, you must be half the size of me own children, even my youngest Ginerva."

"Ginny, is your daughter?"

"Yes, and Ronald as well, my husband you see is the royal tutor, and when young Harry's parents died, when the boy was only a wee lad of 13 we became sort of a family to him. Harry wanted to have all of us around so he gave everyone positions in the castle, his godfather Sirius Black is Harry's advisor you see, but Sirius was a wild lad himself and not always the best of a parental figure for young Harry. Then that nasty, old coot Dumbledore, always trying to influence young Harry, you see Dumbledore is the castle mystic, but I say he's up to no good. Luckily my Arthur taught Harry right, he doesn't listen to a thing that old mystic has to say, but Dumbledore's been here so long Harry's afraid to get rid of him."

She leaned in, speaking in hushed tones, "if you ask me that Dumbledore is responsible for the death of the Potter's, it be his advice that got them killed. I think he wanted them out of the way, so he could have little Harry all to himself, but he didn't count on us or Sirius interfering."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and continued preparing food, Draco was astounded, he had learned so much about Harry just from speaking with Mrs. Weasley for five minutes, the only thing that disturbed him was Dumbledore. When she had spoken his name a chill ran down Draco's spine, he didn't know who this old mystic was but he didn't want to find out. Pulled from his thoughts Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley put a big plate of hot food in front of him.

"Eat up lovely, I'll be putting some meat on those bones yet."

Draco smiled, Mrs. Weasley reminded him of his own mother, they looked nothing alike of course, his mother was a tall, thin, woman, but the feelings invoked by their presence was the same. His mother was a light, cheery woman, and very motherly, much like Mrs. Weasley, suddenly Draco was struck with intense longing, he missed his mother. Seeing his forlorn expression Mrs. Weasley came over and put her arms around Draco.

"What ever is the matter Dearie?"

"Its just __I miss my mother." He sniffled into her shoulder and she patted his back.

"There, there, now Dearie, you'll see her again one day, do not be sad."

Draco looked up at Mrs. Weasley with hopeful eyes. "You mean Harry will let me see my family?"

"Of course dear! Harry's not the monster you think he is, he will not keep you from your family."

Draco said nothing, not as believing of Harry's good nature as Mrs. Weasley was, before he could reply they heard someone clearing their throat. Ron stood in the doorway; he nodded towards his mother and entered the room.

" Draco, would you come with me please, Harry has a present he wishes you to have."

Casting a fearful glance at Mrs. Weasley she gave him an encouraging look.

"Go on lovely, it'll be fine, Harry has a present for you."

Draco moved hesitantly towards Ron, he turned back a mumbled a quiet, "thank you" before Ron led him from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, Harry has a surprise for you."

The rest of the walk remained silent, Ron leading them though the castle and Draco worrying about his fate every step of the way, finally they reached a large doorway. The door was a large wooden thing, on it a green dragon was painted, confused Draco looked around, where were they? Ron moved towards the door, he stroked the dragon's back and knocked three times, the door unlatched and creaked open. Ron grabbed his arm, "come."

They moved inside, it was a dark hallway lit only by torches on the wall, they moved down the hallway until they reached a large archway, it had dragon lily's painted all along the wood, Draco didn't understand, but before he could ask Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you Ron, I'll take it from here."

Draco held back a gasp as Harry moved closer, the King was so large, his presence seemed to fill up the hallway. Harry stopped in front of Draco; he brought a large hand up and stroked Draco's soft cheek.

"You get even more beautiful every time I see you."

Draco found himself leaning into the caressing touch, what was wrong with him? He had only felt desire for one man his whole life, and here he was practically purring and rubbing against Harry like a cat! He jerked back and scowled, "did you bring me here to punish me?"

"No Draco, you have been punished enough, it's a present for you, a peace offering of sorts."

"What is it?"

"Come inside, I shall show you."

Moving through the archway Harry waved Draco in, following Draco's jaw dropped in shock, inside was a library, the biggest one he had ever seen. It was beautiful, painted in soft tones, with wood furniture and big comfy chairs and couches; the room was filled to the ceilings with rows and rows of books.

"Do you like it? It's your own personal library, you can come here and no one else will bother you."

"How did you know I love to read?"

Harry actually blushed a little, "I noticed, __ on your hand you have a callous from where you would hold a book, I noticed it while you were sleeping."

Draco was astounded; no one had ever given him such a magnificent gift, and the fact that Harry had noticed from such a small thing like a callous on his finger was flattering. Smiling Draco went from bookcase to bookcase, "I love it!"

Harry looked pleased, "The books are organized by genre, alphabetical by author, and I wanted you to be able to find things easier."

Overcome by joy Draco hugged Harry fiercely, "Thank you Harry, thank you!"

Startled by the show of affection Harry looked down at Draco, Draco looked up, time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, strong desire flared, Draco turned away embarrassed.

Harry rubbed his neck and looked up, Draco stared at the floor.

"I'll just leave you to explore your library, Ginny will come and get you, so you can have lunch."

Harry hurried from the library, cursing himself for acting like a silly teenager and not kissing Draco like he should have!

Draco sat down in one of the big chairs, confused by his feelings; he did not want to be attracted to the King! Pushing his disturbing thoughts from his mind he began to explore his library, reveling in the gift he was given.

*************************************************************************************************************

Far away, in the high tower of the castle Dumbledore watched the scene in his cauldron, cackling at the couple's attempts to stop fate.

"There is a strong attraction there, good, good, it will be very useful soon."

Dumbledore laughed and laughed his eyes crazed and mind filled with his plans, the King and his newest concubine didn't stand a chance.

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N Yay Chapter 5! This was a much longer chapter, and you finally got to see a softer side of Harry, he's not a monster, just arrogant, but what king isn't? Here are the answers to some review questions:

There are four kingdoms in the land, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry, Goyle, Terry Boot, and Helga

The Malfoy's are not royalty, just mechants, Narcissa and Lucius also have three other boys all older then Draco: Corvus, Orion, and Pictor

Snape is a Hunter, he stole kidnapped Draco, he didn't save him.

If you have any other questions let me know, otherwise enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

****************************************************************************************

Chapter 6

_Draco strained against the bindings, he was tied to a bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the post with think, black rope, he bucked frantically trying to loosen the ropes. Draco heard a laugh and turned his head, an old man strode forward, laughing, he stroked Draco's hair and the blonde whimpered._

"_Hush, little concubine, you will be rescued soon enough."_

_The old man slunk back into the shadows, disappearing, Draco screamed for help, trying to free himself, when suddenly Harry appeared at his side, and then Tom on his other. The blonde gasped in alarm as Harry's eyes narrowed menacingly and began moving threateningly towards Tom. Tom's eyes flashed and he moved to meet Harry, the two began to fight, Draco shouted for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen, suddenly a wicked dagger was in Tom's hand. He thrust it into the King's abdomen, Harry grabbed his stomach and turned sad eyes toward Draco, "sorry, Baby." _

_Draco screamed as Harry fell to the ground, "NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

Draco jerked awake, he sat up in bed an glanced fearfully around his room, what a creepy dream, the weirdest part was that Draco was screaming when Harry got hurt, not happy Tom had won. Still panting from the nightmare Draco got up and grabbed his robe, no longer able to sleep, the blonde decided to take a walk, he headed out of his rooms intending to distract himself from his strange dream. Opening the door Draco ran right into someone standing outside it, glancing up from the man's chest he encountered a pair of brown eyes, the man was a palace guard Draco knew, but why he was outside Draco's room was the issue.

"Concubine Draco, is there something you need?"

The blonde frowned, "why are you standing outside my door?"

"We are your personal guards, we guard you at all times."

"I didn't have guards before."

"Yes you did, you just did not know they were there, your safety is the King's highest priority, you cannot be left unguarded."

"Listen, that's al fine and dandy, but I don't think you guys are really needed, this palace seems pretty secure. So I'm just going to take a walk around and I'll be back in a little while."

Draco started to walk away and the guard stepped in front of him.

"Concubine Draco, I'm afraid you don't understand, King Harry had forbidden you to be anywhere unattended, Guardian Ginny, agrees with his order."

"Forbidden?"

"Concubine Dra____"

"Take me to him! Take me to him right now!"

The guard blanched, "It is 2 in the morning, the sire will not appreciate being awoken__"

"I said take me there, now!"

Unable to resist faced with the blonde's fury the guards nodded, "this way Concubine Draco."

The blonde marched along in between the two large guards; they traveled down several corridors before they reached a door Draco recognized, the two guards outside it stood alert.

"Micah, Dominic, what are you two doing here? You should be guarding Concubine Draco."

Draco stepped into the light and the guards cast a startled glance at him, "Concubine Draco, we did not see you, do you have need of the King?"

"We shall see who is in need after this, stand aside and let me in."

"Of course just let us alert the King you are here____"

"No, I go in unannounced, move now!"

The guards hastened do the seething blonde's bidding, opening the door, they allowed him entrance, casting a fearful glance at their slumbering lord, he was in for a rude awakening.

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry had been dreaming, a very satisfying dream, when all of a sudden he was woken up by something whacking him in the chest. On instinct he grabbed the thing whacking him and rolled it underneath him, he had the person pinned underneath him with his wrists captured in Harry's big hand before the King realized it was Draco. The blonde was sputtering and attempting to free himself from Harry's grip, the King's large body covered every inch of the small blonde, and Draco was feeling trapped. Harry blinked and looked at Draco in surprise, "Draco?"

The blonde glared and attempted to wiggle out from Harry's hold, "get off me you big oaf!"

Unfortunately for Draco the dream Harry had been having left him in an excited state, in his attempts to get free Draco was grinding himself on Harry's erection. The poor King was utterly distracted and unable to focus on Draco or the reason why he was there, with another wiggle of Draco's hips against Harry's cock the King's eyes crossed. Pushed to the end of his limit, Harry brought his face close to Draco's; the blonde opened his mouth to yell at the King some more when Harry stopped his tirade with his mouth. Draco fought the King at first, but quickly became engrossed in kissing the King; they kissed for several minutes before Harry began moving his hands over the blonde. Draco came back to reality, and appalled began struggling in earnest, Harry finally moved off of the small blonde and Draco leapt from the bed. Harry moved toward where Draco stood shaking, "Draco__"

Before he could finish Draco's fist lashed out, with his honed reflexes Harry caught the small fist in his large hand, Draco began fighting and struggling.

"Don't you touch me, you disgust, me! Let me go!"

Pulling the blonde closer Harry tried to reason with him, "stop Draco, calm down. It's fine it was just a kiss, you are my concubine, it's normal, you don't have to be ashamed."

The blonde stilled and looked up at Harry, he spoke in a much calmer tone.

"Let me go, I hate you and would rater die then lie back like a whore and let you touch me."

Harry's eyes darkened, he pulled the blonde close and whispered in his ear. "I don't care if you like me or hate me Draco. The fact is the day will come when you will lie back and spread those pretty thighs for me, and you will enjoy it."

Draco made a sound of rage and fought to be free of Harry's hold, the King just kept on with his harsh words.

"You are going to be my consort Draco, you are going to warm my bed and get round with my children, does it make you angry Baby? Knowing you belong to me?"

Harry's cruel words were like salt on the open wound of Draco's heart, he didn't want this, any of this. Crying, Draco increased his struggles to be free, finally he let Draco go, the King's face softened when he saw Draco's tears, he moved as if to hug Draco, the blonde backed away.

"Get the fuck away from me Harry, you may own me, but I won't be a pathetic whore clinging to you like a bitch in heat."

Harry sighed, but his next words were tough, "I will only allow you so much time Draco before I take you and make you my consort. My tolerance will only go so far, remember that, and proceed wisely."

Harry called for the guards and told them to escort the concubine back to his room, Draco realized he never spoke to Harry about the guarding issue, but decided to leave it for another time.

****************************************************************************************************************

Harry groaned an rubbed his face, he was sitting in his office, attempting to look over the village accounts, but he just kept picturing Draco's flushed face and how the concubine had felt lying beneath Harry. He meant what he said, Harry's patience only went so far, he would take the blonde and soon, he just hoped things would work out for them after he did. Deciding he was never going to get any work done today he left his office, Harry headed out of the castle and into the village, his guards following a safe distance away. Harry spent the rest of the day visiting his people and listening to their concerns, satisfied by the work he had done today and the plans that were formulating in his head on how to solve some of the villager's problems he returned to the castle, only to be met with utter chaos. His great hall was an utter mess, there was food everywhere, furniture was upended, people were scattered about, and smack in the middle of it was a dirty, disheveled Draco.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

People coughed and shifted uneasily, Draco's chin lifted and he walked forward, "it's my fault Harry."

"Why don't you tell me what happened Concubine Draco?" In a lower tone he said, "and you will address me as my lord or King Harry or sire in public."

"Well you see my lord, one of the servants carrying in food tripped, and caused several other servants to fall and drop what they were carrying, which is the reason for the food everywhere."

"And the furniture?"

"Was upended in our search for a missing bracelet."

"You needed all these people for that?"

"They were going to help us clean up the mess."

"I see, Concubine I think it's best you come with me, and the rest of you clean this mess up!"

Harry marched from the room, a reluctant Draco following behind and several guards exiting as well, when they were out of reach Harry grabbed Draco's arm.

"I don't believe one word that came out of your pretty little mouth, and I am astounded you manage to wreak so much havoc in my orderly castle after being here for a total of five days! I have no desire to know what was actually going on in there, but it will not happen again, are we clear?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry, they came to a stop before a big set of French doors, a servant opened the doors and they moved out onto the balcony. The balcony overlooked a large and beautiful garden, but the village could also be seen from the height they were at.

"Do you see this Draco? This is my kingdom, these are my people, and one day you will rule it with me, this is why I cannot have my future consort acting inappropriately. We are being judged at all times Draco, there is always an enemy out there, watching and waiting to take control at the slightest sign of trouble."

"Why me Harry? I was not born for this sort of thing, my parents are merchants, and I am common. We were playing a game in the great hall Harry, a game commoners play, it is fun and your people enjoyed it. I am not ideal consort material, there must be someone else more suited for this role then I."

Harry turned and looked down into Draco's eyes. "Why you?"

"Yes."

"Because you are beautiful, because you are smart and cunning, I see something in you that I have never seen before. You are fierce Draco, but still so fragile, you are kind to people and ready to offer help. You inspire passion in me Draco, a passion I have never felt before. You are the one for me Draco, we will do great things, and I feel it. You will be a beautiful consort and give me strength, advice, and strong children, what more could a King want?"

Draco looked away, uncomfortable with Harry's praises, "but I don't want that Harry, I never have."

"You will."

Draco shook his head and backed away, "I think you are wrong Harry, you got the wrong person, I'm not meant to rule a kingdom and how could I be this person for you when there is no love between us?"

"There can be Draco! You just have to open yourself to it! We can be great together, and you cannot tell me you are not attracted to me as I am to you."

"Attraction is not love Harry, and I don't know if I could ever love you, or anyone else ever again. The truth is I don't want this Harry and I don't think I can ever be who you want me to be can't you see that? Just let me go, I will leave and you could find and new person to be your consort."

"No Draco, I cannot."

"Then I fear we will be miserable forever."

Draco turned and left the room, his guards quietly following behind, Harry leaned his elbows on the balcony railing and put his head in his hands, Sirius came and put a hand on Harry's back.

"Cheer up Harry, you always did love a challenge."

"I don't know what to do Sirius, he doesn't want me, and I don't know if I can ever make him love me."

"First of all kiddo, you can't make someone love you, and second of all from what I've seen you haven't been trying very hard to woo this little concubine. You order him around, man-handle him, your mean to him, and attempt to bribe him into sex, that is not wooing my misguided King."

"Then what do I do Sirius?"

"Woo him, show him your not a monster and actually want to try and make it work between the two of you, let love form, don't force it."

"I suppose I could give it a try, thank you Sirius."

"Hey, I'm your advisor, it's what I'm here for."

**********************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore sat and thought, this would just not do, things were moving too slowly, he needed Harry and his concubine to join together and soon, he would just have to speed things along.

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N Here's Chapter 6 for you! Draco is still being rebellious, so don't worry, this wont be one of those fics, where after years of hatred, two minutes later Draco and Harry love each other. Enjoy and let me know if there's any questions.

Review =]

_Kbook_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Weeks went by and each day Harry did something new to show his appreciation for Draco, flowers, jewelry, chocolate, clothes, etc. Draco couldn't take anymore of Harry's tender treatment! The blonde wanted the old King back, arrogant and demanding, not this sweet, loving man, the old Harry was easy to hate, this new Harry had Draco's stomach in knots and mind in a twist. Exasperated by another one of Harry's sweet gifts Draco headed to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had a way of helping Draco put things into perspective. He entered the kitchen and smiled at the staff, Mrs. Weasley was in the process of chopping vegetables and smiled at Draco when he came in.

"Hello Lovely, what brings you down here on this beautiful day? You should be outside, enjoying the sunshine, instead of sitting with a silly, old woman like me."

"You know I enjoy my time with you Mum Weasley."

"I'm sure you do Draco, but I can tell something is troubling you, what is it Dear?"

"It's Harry, I don't know how to handle this new and improved King, he's just so sweet and thoughtful and I just____"

"You're falling for him Lovely."

Draco turned his head away, he knew Mrs. Weasley was right, to a point, he was developing feelings for Harry, and he was attracted to him, but there were things Draco detested about Harry. On one of the picnics Harry treated Draco to, he got to know the King and saw he was an intelligent, cunning, thougfhtul, sweet, funny man, but he had a wicked temper, and quite the jealous streak when it came to Draco. A visiting noble had given Draco a flower and flirted with him and Harry almost tore the man's head off, Draco was both disturbed and flattered by this side of Harry. The kisses and slight caresses he had shared with the King also swayed Draco to a more favorable opinion of the man, but just because Draco found Harry attractive and didn't mind kissing him did not mean he was ready to share the man's bed. Draco knew he cared about Harry, but he didn't love him, at least not yet, but if Harry kept up with the sweet behavior and the little outings they went on Draco didn't know how he was going to resist. Just yesterday Harry had taken Draco on a picnic, they sat underneath a large tree and talked about everything, Harry had confessed to Draco that he had not been with another concubine since Draco had come to Gryffindor, he had been shocked and pleased. Draco was still confused, he was very attracted to the King and thought about being intimate with him constantly, but he didn't know what he wanted to have with Harry, did they even have a future? He looked back at Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know what I feel for Harry."

"I think you do Lovely, Harry's a good man, he'll make you happy. Just let it happen Draco, trust you heart."

Thanking Mrs. Weasley for the advice, he told her he'd think on it and headed outside, it was a beautiful day to read by the lakeside.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hours later Harry found a sleeping Draco under the tree, smiling Harry leaned over and picked the small blonde up, he carried Draco inside and took him to the King's chambers instead of his own room. He placed Draco on the bed and kissed his forehead, he nodded to the servants and told them to begin setting up, he was planning a romantic dinner for Draco.

**7pm**

After waking Draco up Harry presented the blonde with his romantic efforts, the two began their candlelit dinner, talking and laughing. There was an undercurrent of sexual tension all throughout the dinner, Harry did his best to control himself and give Draco the time he needed and Draco struggled to ignore his attraction to the handsome King.

In his tower Dumbledore laughed and stirred the contents of his cauldron, whispering over the steaming brew his spoke:

_Snakes slither and rattle the bones _

_Hear me now speak the tones _

_Caress and cradle, inflame the lust_

_Help me now, control combust_

_Take what's there and make it blaze_

_Only see through a clouded haze_

_Doubts be gone and let inhibitions go_

_Take it now so it will grow._

With his words a red smoke emerged from the cauldron, it floated and guided it's way down, at last slipping underneath the door to the King's chambers unnoticed by Draco and Harry, they inhaled the smoke, unaware of the consequences it would bring.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco suddenly felt like he had been suckered punched, his temperature rose and his vision dimmed, he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them his vision had cleared. He looked over to Harry and was hit by a powerful wave of lust, he could think of nothing else then being taken by the King.

"Harry." Draco moaned.

Harry shot up from his chair, knocking it over from the force, he stalked around the table and hauled Draco up by the arm, he grabbed the concubine around his waist and took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, the King grabbed Draco's thigh and pulled it up, Draco quickly jumped up and wrapped both legs around the King. Harry moved his hands to Draco's ass, cupping and squeezing the blonde's firm butt cheeks. Harry pried his mouth from Draco's and kissed, licked, and sucked his way down the blonde's neck, the King moved from the small sitting room to where his bed was located. He released Draco on to the bed, stepping back and watching Draco with smoldering eyes.

"Take your clothes off."

Draco hurried to comply, Harry also began taking his clothes off, never taking his eyes off Draco. Once they were both naked Harry placed a knee on the bed, he pushed Draco back so that he was lying down and moved over the blonde. Harry was not so far gone as to forget Draco was a virgin so he knew he had to take his time with the beautiful concubine. Placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips he began slowly stroking up and down Draco's body, causing the blonde to whimper and squirm on the bed. Harry began kissing a path down Draco's body, massaging the blonde's stiff nipples with his hands. He kissed along Draco's neck, pausing to bite and then lick the spot below Draco's ear, he moved lower kissing the blonde's collarbone, and trailing lower towards the blonde's navel. He dipped his tongue inside the blonde's bellybutton, thrusting his tongue in like he wanted to do with his cock in Draco's tender arse. He kept kissing, he moved down to Draco's hipbone, biting the tender skin on both side, leaving his mark, the blonde squirmed and moaned Harry's name. Harry took the concubine's cock into his mouth, holding his withering hips still, he fondled Draco's balls with one hand, and squeezed his nipple with the other. Unable to stand the pleasure the blonde climaxed, screaming his pleasure, Harry swallowed Draco's come and patted the blonde's belly. Hard to the point of bursting Harry leaned over to grab lube from the nightstand; dribbling a good amount onto his fingers he moved them to Draco's hole. Rubbing along the entrance Harry teased Draco, "Harry please, I need you."

Harry smirked, "What do you need Draco?"

Draco blushed, but said, "Your cock, in me."

Hearing Draco's words excited Harry further, he nodded and inserted a finger in Draco's tight entrance, moving it around to prepare the blonde, he soon added another, scissoring the two fingers and searching for the blonde's prostate, smiling when Draco shrieked and climaxed again, obviously he had found it. Excited by the blonde's responsiveness and obvious sensuality, he poured lube on his hand and rubbed a good amount on his cock, he guided it to Draco's entrance. He nudged the head of his cock against Draco's tight entrance, slowly he began to move it in, the blonde immediately tried to pull Harry closer wanting more.

"Harry, please, more." Harry closed his eyes at Draco's wanton moan.

"Easy baby, hush, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just move."

Finally Harry eased his way all the way inside, not moving just letting the blonde adjust, Draco moaned for Harry to move and the King began to thrust. Harry threw Draco's legs over his shoulders and began to pound into the blonde, faster and faster until Draco came with a scream, Harry following and shouting Draco's name with his release. They collapsed in a tangled, sweaty heap, panting and sated. Harry took Draco three more times that night before they finally fell into a deep sleep.

No one heard the sound of Dumbledore's crazy cackle.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Morning came the next day and Draco woke up alone, he opened his eyes and saw Mrs. Weasley placing food on the table, Draco smiled and moved to get up when the events of last night came flying into his mind. Sickened the blonde jumped up and ran for the bathroom, he threw up in the toilet and leaned his head on the side of the tub, crying and shaking Draco sat on the floor. The blonde was pale and sore, he was covered with marks of Harry's possession: whisker burns on various places, bite marks, and brusies, he looked like he been used and debauched. Mrs. Weasley came in after him, wiping his mouth and face, smoothing back his hair and rubbing his back, Draco moaned and cried, "What have I done?"

Mrs. Weasley helped Draco into the shower, "There, there Lovely, we'll get you all cleaned up and put fresh linens on the bed and you can get clean and lie on fresh sheets and you'll feel tip top in no time."

"Oh god, how could I have slept with him?"

"Shush, there's nothing to be ashamed of Lovely, you're a concubine and he's your King, there isn't nothing wrong with the two of you making love."

"I feel like a whore."

"Now don't you dare say that! You a re a beautiful concubine, soon to be King's consort and the two of you will have beautiful children and live happily ever after."

"Oh god, what if I'm pregnant?"

Harry whistled as he made his way to the meeting room, he had to meet with Ron on and issue with the Ravenclaw kingdom, he left his beautiful sleeping concubine this morning a happy King, he had finally had the blonde and they would soon be married. He didn't take time to ponder what had changed the blonde's mind and why they both had been out of their minds with lust, he was just glad the blonde was finally his. He hoped Draco was already pregnant, not that he would mind trying until the blonde conceived, he thought with a grin, moving swiftly he never saw the shadowed figure head towards the direction Harry had come from, the King's chambers.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************_

A/N I am sooooo sorry this update took so long, things got a little crazy and I had no time to update, thank you my lovely readers for your patience. Here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy! If you have any questions let me know! Also I have a poll on my profile about what story I'm going to post next, so if you would be so kind as to vote that would be great. Please. And I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. I appreciate your feedback, sorry if this chapters a tad bit short, the next one is longer.

Review =]

_Kbook_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't believe what had happened, and he couldn't just blame Harry, Draco had wanted to be with the King and had done nothing to stop him. As he lay there Draco heard a noise, it sounded like someone was trying to open the door, confused Draco sat up. The door opened and Draco gasped, he had never seen this man before but he was stunning. The man was tall, however not as tall as Harry, he had thick, white-blonde hair, and a lean, muscled body. Before Draco could yell for help the man was there, moving faster then wind he clamped a hand over Draco's mouth, at close range Draco could see the stranger's eyes, they were a pale green, so light they were almost white.

"Don't scream, I'm here to help you. We have to get you out of here." Draco gazed with wide, fearful eyes at the stranger.

"If I remove my hand are you going to scream Angel?" Draco shook his head.

"Good." The man removed his hand and gazed down at the concubine.

"Who are you?" Draco asked in a shaky voice.

"I am an assassin for King Goyle, he was outraged when your family brought the news of your capture, he sent me to bring you back, but we have to hurry."

"You're going to bring me home?"

"Yes, Angel."

"How do I know you're really from Slytherin?"

"Beautiful and untrustworthy, a concubine after my own heart. Well the truth is Angel, I'm not."

Striking out Draco attempted to get away, but the stranger placed a rag over his face, the last thing Draco thought before he blacked out was he needed Harry.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Heading back to his chamber's after the meeting Harry still couldn't get rid of the silly grin on his face, all he could think about was how beautiful Draco had looked this morning and how excited he was to make Draco his Consort, they would have a good life together. Quickening his stride Harry headed up, but was met with a somber Ginny at the end of his corridor, frowning at the interruption Harry went to Ginny.

"What is going on?"

"My King, it's Draco___"

"Tell me."

"He's been kidnapped."

Harry said nothing; his face was a cold mask.

"By whom?"

"We believe it was by an assassin from the lands of Ravenclaw."

Harry struck out, grabbing Ginny by the throat he pinned her to the wall.

"Where the fuck where you while my concubine was being taken?"

Mrs. Weasley came running up, "My King, my King, oh Harry, please it was my fault! I was with the little one and did not inform anyone when I left the room."

Ginny turned her eyes to her mother, "It is not your fault mother, it is my job to protect what Harry values, and I did not, I accept the consequences."

Mindful of Mrs. Weasley Harry released Ginny; "I will deal with you later."

He moved down the corridor shouting orders, "Ready my horse, we ride at once."

Watching as Harry walked away Ron moved towards his sister, "What were you thinking? Why didn't you have guards on Draco's room?"

Ginny glared at her brother, "I was giving Harry and his concubine some privacy, my guards were at the end of the hall, then mother came after Harry left, and I told the guards to return to post, but I was informed the guards were no longer there."

"If Draco is not returned safely, Harry will kill you Ginny."

Ron turned and ran after Harry, they were setting out to find Harry's future Consort.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco opened his eyes, all that surrounded him was black, he began to panic and struggle, suddenly the darkness was lifted and the strangers face came into view.

"You're awake Angel, I was afraid you were never going to wake up." He smiled cheerfully at Draco, and helped the blonde drink water from a cup.

Swallowing Draco glared at the man, "Take me back!"

"Now that's a change of tune, last I heard Angel, you wanted nothing but to leave the land of Gryffindor."

Before Draco could answer the stranger moved his face closer, "but then again I guess being the King's whore has it's perks, doesn't it Angel?"

Outraged Draco kicked out at the man; he caught his flailing limbs easily.

"Now, settle down Angel, I won't get my money's worth if one hair on your pretty head gets damaged, so why don't you just relax and enjoy our time together." The stranger grinned and settled against the wall of the carriage, Draco wondered who was driving, but figured it was someone the man paid. Draco's hands were tied in front of him, but otherwise he was unrestrained, if he could just distract the stranger enough so that he could get the rope undone he could escape.

"What is your name?"

"Taking an interest in me are you Angel?" The man grinned and winked.

"I figured it'd be good to know the name of the man who kidnapped me." The man laughed.

"M name is Barrett Ells, Angel, and no need to tell me yours."

Draco rolled his eyes and shifted around, distracting Ells from seeing his hands.

"To whom are you bringing me to?"

"Someone who wants you real bad Angel, the king of Ravenclaw, paid me a pretty penny to bring you to him."

"Why?"

"Because finally The Great King Harry has a weakness, you, and Ravenclaw wants to use you, to get what they want."

"Which is?"

"Who knows Angel, they just pay me I don't ask questions, and if you think you can distract me from the fact that your trying to untie your hands you can forget it. Before you could even stand up I would be on you, do you really think if I thought you were a threat I would only tie your hands?"

Discouraged Draco tried not to cry, he had been in more stressful situations in the past three months then he had in his entire life.

"Aw, don't cry Angel. I'm sure the King will ransom you off and you can go back to the Great Lion in no time."

Sniffling Draco looked up, "The Great Lion?"

"That's what they call King Harry, he's a good King, powerful but fair, majestic, fierce, but good to his people, he is well liked."

"Then why does Ravenclaw want to hurt him?"

"King Terry, has a personal issue with Harry, I'm not really sure what Angel, but I believe it has something to do with Harry having an affair with Terry's father when Harry was younger."

"But, Harry was practically a child! Terry should blame his father!"

"Easy Angel, I'm sure Terry was angry with his father, but he died and now the only person left to be angry at is Harry."

"It doesn't seem right."

"Right or wrong it's how he feels, hence the reason why he wants you."

"I'm scared."

"It'll be okay Angel, I promise."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Pushing his horse to its limits Harry struggled to keep his rage at bay they were almost an hour behind Draco and his captor, Harry was frantic. He knew now that if anything happened to Draco things would never be the same. Harry didn't know how it happened but he loved the blonde, and the thought of him in the hands of Terry Boot was enough to cause Harry to clench his reins tighter, and urge his horse faster. He couldn't let that monster get his hands on Draco no matter what, signaling to his men he increased the speed, racing against fate to save Draco.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

At some point during their journey Barrett decided to take a nap, he told Draco to do the same, they still had a long way ahead of them, but he found he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was whirling, he was thinking about Harry and how much he had come to care for the complicated King, whether he loved Harry or not was still an issue, but he did care for him, and even though it complicated matters Draco enjoyed being intimate with the King. Draco brought his mind away from the pleasures the King had given him, he still wasn't sure what happened, he wasn't sure he had been ready to be with the King and yet he had desired him so intensely, and Harry had responded in kind. Afterwards though, Draco had felt used, maybe if Harry had been there when he woke up things would have felt different. The King however, had not been there; treating Draco like a whore he paid, instead of someone he wanted to be his consort.

Thinking about the future Draco gazed at his stomach, a baby could be in there he thought, this time when he thought of that the idea it wasn't so appalling. He had no desire to be a King's breed mare, but making a baby with someone he cared about was more tolerable, he pictured a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair and Harry's eyes or a little girl with black hair and Draco's eyes and on and on, the possible features were endless. It wouldn't be so horrible to have a baby with Harry, but he always thought he would love the man he had a child with. If he was pregnant or not would be irrelevant if he didn't get away from Ells, even though the assassin had done nothing to harm Draco, he knew Barrett would do whatever it took to get his money, and judging by stories on King Boot, Draco would be better off never reaching Ravenclaw. Draco figured Harry was probably on their tail, but could he reach Draco in time?

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

They were getting closer to the assassin and Draco, Harry could see the carriage up ahead, they had almost reached Ravenclaw land, Harry needed to get Draco back before they crossed the border. Once they crossed the border Terry ruled, and Harry and his men were outnumbered, it would be almost impossible to get Draco out of there. Suddenly the carriage slowed and began to stop, Harry and his men slowed as well, looking around they wondered suspiciously what was going on. Before anyone had a chance to act, men began jumping from the trees, attacking Harry's soldiers. It was a trap! Harry shouted orders at his men, but in the chaos his words were lost, a battle began and Harry cut everyone down in his way to Draco. Trap or no he would get Draco out of there, Ron was at his back, helping Harry fight his way to the carriage. Once there he had Ron circle to the other side, Harry signaled Ron to count to three and open the carriage door, they both counted and wrenched the doors open. On Ron's side a surprised Draco fell into the redhead's arms, on Harry's side the assassin jumped out and attacked the King. A vicious fight began, Ron was torn, he didn't know if he should help the King or get Draco out of there.

Harry yelled, "GO Ron! I'll be fine."

Following his King's order Ron ran for a nearby horse, he threw Draco up onto the saddle, jumped up behind him, and with a last glance at his King raced off on the horse.

The assassin managed to disarm the King, gave a fleeting smile towards the escape concubine and grinned at the King.

"As I told Angel, I always get my target."

Understanding dawned, Terry didn't want Draco, he wanted Harry. Ells knocked Harry out and called to his men, "Let's go!" They ran over and lifted the prone body of the King into the carriage, fighters held back the soldiers attempting to help the King. Before they could get close the carriage was off, taking the Great Lion King to the vindictive Ravenclaw King.

Draco clung fearfully to the saddle, it seemed like they had been riding for hours and Draco was exhausted, finally they stopped. Ron dismounted and helped the concubine off the horse, Draco ran off into the bushes to relieve his abused bladder. Soldiers began to appear out of the woods, Ron nodded to them, looking around he asked. "Where is the King?"

One man stepped foreword, "He was taken Captain, the assassin said King Boot wanted Harry not his concubine."

They heard a gasp, Draco stood pale and small in the moonlight, "They're going to kill Harry, and it's all my fault!"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I am so sorry I took so long to update, my life has just been really crazy, I've been working, and school, I didn't mean to neglect my stories. This chapter was a long one so Enjoy! I will try not to take so long for the next update.

Review =]

_Kbook_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 9

Harry's men looked at the small concubine in apprehension, they did not want the future consort to be distressed, luckily Ron intervened. Moving over to the blonde he put an arm around the distressed blonde's shoulder and steered him towards a horse.

"Easy Draco, everything going to be fine, we're just going to take you back to the castle and then we will go after Harry."

"But__"

"Sssh, don't worry, just relax, you had a long night."

Ron helped Draco onto the horse and strode back to the soldiers.

"Half of you head after the King, do not lose sight of the carriage understand? The rest of you come with me."

Nodding the soldiers obeyed, Ron walked back to Draco and jumped on the horse behind the concubine, they raced off into the night.

_ Draco stood staring out the window, he cradled his swollen belly and rubbed his palm over the swell, he closed his eyes and savored the sun on his face. Arms wrapped around him from behind and large hands covered his own, Draco smiled and leaned back against the father of his baby. Together their hands stroked Draco's stomach, soothing the baby inside, his lover's heat warming Draco's back, feeling the man's arousal Draco turned. He stared up into loving emerald eyes, Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest and brought his lips up for a kiss, Harry obliged with a groan. Harry encircled Draco with his arms and pulled him closer. Draco paused when he felt a warm liquid dripping down the front of his shirt, he pulled away from Harry and looked down in horror, there was a gaping hole in Harry's chest, and his lover was beaten, bruised, and slashed to ribbons whereas before he was healthy and whole. Draco watched horrified as Harry opened his mouth to speak and blood trickled out. "Harry, my god what happened?" Harry collapsed to the ground, Draco tried to reach for him but the King disappeared, suddenly Ron stood before him with accusing eyes. "You did this Draco, you killed Harry, it's your fault!"_

_Draco shook his head in denial, "No, I didn't mean to! No! NO! HARRY!"_

_The room started to fade, "HARRY!"_

Draco woke with a start, trembling from the nightmare; he was sleeping inside the tent Ron had set up, and it was pitch black, unnerved Draco got up, he had to find Ron, and they had to save Harry!

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Terry Boot stared out over his land; he was impatient for the arrival of his prisoner, Terry had plans for the arrogant King, and he was itching to begin his torture. Just then the throne room doors opened, Terry turned from the balcony and eyed the servant who entered.

"My lord, the assassin has brought Harry Potter."

Terry smiled a hideous smile, "good, bring him up."

Harry glared at the assassin who led him through the castle, his arms and upper thighs were bound, Ells was smart and allowed Harry limited movement. The assassin turned and gave the King an angelic smile, merrily leading Harry along as if they were on some kind of adventure.

"Where are we going?"

"King Terry has an urgent need to see you."

"How much is Boot paying you? I will double it, just release me."

Barrett turned and laughed his angelic face twisted into cruel lines.

"I assure you King that money is not an issue, it suits my purpose to have you indisposed."

"What purpose would that be?"

"To have a Kingdom of my own, which I will now have, and a beautiful consort to share it with, which again I will now have."

A red haze colored Harry's vision and he attempted to strike out at the smirking assassin, but Barrett just moved easily to the side and Harry careened into the wall.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY KINGDOM!" Harry's voice turned deadly

"And so help me god if you ever touch Draco I'll kill you, he's mine do you understand me?"

The assassin moved swiftly, pinning the larger man against the wall, his tone was calm, and mocking.

"Do you think you can stop me Harry? Do you think your pretty little concubine won't be mine? How do you know he didn't already give himself to me? Moaning MY name, his tight ass filled with MY seed, he will be MY consort Harry and there is absolutely nothing you can do."

Harry bucked and fought trying to kill the assassin with his bare hands when other soldiers came around the corner.

"There you are, the King is waiting."

They strode over to Harry and grabbed him by the arms, escorting him out, Barrett followed behind grinning smugly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco ran out of the tent and straight into the arms of Ron.

"Whoa, easy there. What's the hurry?"

Draco grabbed at Ron's arms trying to pull the redhead towards the horse, the big captain grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and looked into his eyes, trying to calm the distressed boy.

"Hurry, come on we have to__"

"Draco stop!"

The blonde stopped struggling and looked wide-eyed and fearful at the Captain, Ron inwardly groaned at the look, how could he resist whatever the blonde wanted if he looked at him like that?

"Don't cry kitten, anything but that."

Draco sniffled, "I'm not going to cry, but you don't understand, we have to save Harry!"

"Draco don't worry, my men are going after Harry as we speak, and you and I charging after them is not going to help in any way. Now go on back to the tent and get some rest, you've had quite an ordeal and we don't want Harry to worry that you're not being taken care of."

Draco nodded, and allowed Ron to lead him docile back to the tent, Ron ruffled his hair and tucked him in like a child before striding out, shaking his head. Draco waited until Ron's footsteps were gone before he jumped up and grabbed one of the soldier's bags they had placed in the tent, he figured that whatever he needed would be in there. Moving quietly Draco opened the tent flap slightly, everyone was gathered around the fire, talking in hushed tones and not paying any attention to his tent. Holding his breath Draco scurried into the forest, he set off in the direction they had come from, intending to save Harry.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Terry Boot hadn't gotten anymore attractive since the last time Harry had seen the volatile King. He was shorter then Harry and had a heavily muscled build, but it just ended up making him look like a troll, and with the ugly smile that he was currently sporting it wasn't helping his looks any. Striding down the small steps from his throne Terry stopped a few feet in front of Harry.

"Long time no see Harry my old friend."

"I wasn't aware we were friends Terry, if I recall I had a much more intimate relationship with your___"

Before Harry could complete his sentence Terry struck Harry across the face, knocking Harry's head to one side, Terry was breathing harshly and red-faced from his anger. Harry spat blood from his mouth and looked at Terry.

"Did I strike a nerve Terry? Still can't handle the fact that your father cared more about being fucked by me then he ever cared about you?"

Terry raised his fist threateningly when he stopped and visibly controlled himself.

"Take him to my private theater, Ells prepare to welcome a visiting King, and show him what we do with people like him here in Ravenclaw."

Ells grinned and nodded, disappearing from the room, Harry was moved out of the throne room. They brought him to a room with high ceilings and a raised platform, he was forced to kneel and irons chains were placed around his wrists. Terry strode in and sat in the only chair, a high-backed chair right in front of the "stage", his anticipation evident. Terry nodded to someone and Ells strolled in, he came around and crouched in front of Harry, his pale green eyes staring into Harry's own emerald ones.

"I'm going to make you hurt Lion, not just your body, but your mind too, and when I'm done I'm going to get your kingdom and your consort."

Moving back Ells motioned for one of the guards to bring him something, Harry's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"First we start with my personal favorite, the spiked whip."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco ran through the dark, pushing aside braches and anything else that got in his way. It seemed like he had been running for hours, and he wasn't entirely sure he way going the right way. Draco refused to give up, he would find Harry and get the King away from Terry Boot, it was his fault Harry was even in this mess in the first place, His dream only added to Draco's unease, what did it mean? Pushing aside those thoughts for now he kept on running, until finally he couldn't run anymore, turning slowly he took stock of where he was. It was pitch black and every direction looked the same, Draco didn't know which way to go or even if he was heading in the right direction, succumbing to exhaustion he sank to the ground, laying his head down on the grass he tried to think. Suddenly he heard a noise, someone or something was behind him! Jumping up he whimpered and started to back away when he heard the same noise from behind him, crying now he stood still, waiting for his chance to run. Moonlight shifted through the trees as the noise grew closer, Draco closed his eyes and waited when suddenly he heard, "Draco!"

Ginny shouted and dove for him, knocking the surprised blonde to the ground, Ginny pulled a knife from her boot and jumped up to face the wolf that had been moments from killing Draco.

Draco's eyes widened as Ginny and the wolf faced off, the wolf jumped to pounce on Ginny, and the redhead crouched low, and stabbed her knife upwards cutting the wolf's soft under belly. A thin scratch appeared where it cut; the wolf landed on the ground and let out a sorrowful whine, it backed down and ran off. Ginny turned and ran to Draco's side.

"Are you okay? Were you injured?"

"No Ginny, I'm fine. How did you find me?"

"I followed you when you sneaked away from my brother."

"I thought you were still at the castle."

"I couldn't let you or Harry be hurt, it's me duty to protect you."

"Well I'm fine, but Harry isn't. We need to help him Ginny."

"No Draco, I have to get you back to Ron, he's probably worried sick. Once I take you back I'll go after Harry myself."

"Harry doesn't have that time! He needs our help now Ginny!"

"Draco__"

"No Ginny! As future Consort to the King you answer to me as well, we are going to save Harry now!"

Ginny looked down at Draco with exasperation, admiration, respect and a little awe.

"Fine, but you can explain to Harry how you ended up in enemy territory with only me for protection."

Draco smiled at Ginny, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we need to get moving."

She and Draco set out on a fast pace through the forest, intending to get to Harry by morning.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry lay beaten and bloodied on the platform, in a haze of pain, unaware of anything but the bastard in front of him. Barrett Ells paced the ground in front of him looking down at Harry with respect.

"I have to say Lion King, I am impressed at your ability to handle pain. Greater men then you would have given in by now, but not you. Pain seems familiar to you, I'd have to say you've been trained to handle it. I guess I'll just have to step up my game then won't I?"

Harry gave no indication that he heard, he just lay with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. Ells crouched down in front of the beaten King and began to whisper in an intimate tone.

"Are you thinking of Draco? Hmm are you Harry? Those golden curls, his gorgeous pale skin, those big baby blues? And his body, well it's to die for, long, graceful limbs, and that tight ass, a man could die happy after being with a beauty like Draco. Have you claimed him Harry? Planted your seed in his taught belly? Yes, I think so. That's good you see, because when I claim Draco for my own, it'll help to have an easy way to claim the throne, and I'd say being married to the Consort pregnant with the deceased King's child would do it, don't you think? Can you imagine it Harry? Draco's body rounded and heavy with your child, his skin glowing with health, his hair soft and luxurious, and then there I'll be right beside him. Massaging his aching muscles, feeling your baby kick, making love slowly to his tender body, and then when the baby comes, I'll raise it as if it were my own. Would you like that Harry?"

Harry tried not to listen to the poison Ells was speaking, but the images were all there inside his head, he could see everything the bastard was describing, it was worse then the physical torture, there was no escape_._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************_

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long, I've barely had any time to write lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The plot thickens dundunduh! Will they save Harry? What does Draco's dream mean? Who really is Barrett Ells? You'll just have to wait and find out. ;p

Review =]

_Kbook_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

*************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10

Draco and Ginny waited crouched in the bushes outside of the Ravenclaw Castle, Draco wanted to rush in and get Harry out, except Ginny held him back, doing nothing but sitting and watching.

"Ginny, what are we waiting for?" Draco spoke in an urgent whisper.

"Shhh."

Anxious and annoyed Draco waited when suddenly Ginny sprung up and began to run towards an approaching guard. She took the big man down with two swift kicks, and a punch, another approached her from behind and she dispatched with him as well. Ginny began to remove their clothes and Draco moved stealthily towards her, Ginny nodded towards the other man and indicated Draco should undress him, feeling awkward he removed the big man's clothes and held them.

"Put the uniform on, this is how we are getting in." Ginny commanded.

Draco stared incredulously at the uniform and at Ginny, the thing was twice his size!

"Draco, put it on! This isn't a social gathering, we need a way in and this is it!"

Sighing, Draco put the uniform on, as Ginny did the same, once they were both dressed they began to move towards the castle door. They slipped inside and began moving quickly down the hallways, he hoped Ginny knew where she was going. They had just turned a corner when suddenly one of the palace guards drew his sword.

"Don't move." The guard warned, he called for his comrades and suddenly Ginny and Draco were surrounded.

"Take them to the King!"

**************************************************************

Harry groaned and slowly came back to consciousness, he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the ground; snakes slithered around on the floor below. Barrett Ells strode into the dungeon Harry was being held in.

"Good morning Harry, how are we feeling today?"

Ells had a wide grin on his face, Harry was instantly suspicious, he knew it wasn't good if the assassin was excited about something.

"I have a surprise for you."

Harry did nothing; he just stared at the wall behind Ell's head.

"You have a visitor, and I think you'll be very happy to see him."

Harry's eyes snapped to Barrett's face, a sick dread filled, he began to struggle against the chains holding his wrists.

"That's right Harry, your beloved Consort is here for a visit, and is currently visiting with the King right now, but I assure you, you'll get to see him soon."

Ells grinned evilly and walked out laughing and ignoring Harry's enraged yelling and struggles.

"DRACO!!!! NOOO!!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs before he slumped down, defeated.

************************************

Terry Boot stared at the boy before him, he was young, but a monster like Harry knew no boundaries. The boy was small, and very beautiful; if Terry had been so inclined he would have wanted him for himself. However, Terry was not his father and he didn't prefer young men as his lovers. The boy's gaze did not waver; he stared back at Terry unblinking. Ells entered the throne room and nodded respectfully towards the King, smiled at Draco's back, and took his place against the wall with the other soldiers.

"You are Concubine Draco Malfoy?"

The boy nodded.

"And why have you come to my castle Concubine?" Terry knew the answer of course, but he wanted to hear what the boy had to say.

"I want my King back."

Terry chuckled. "I thought as much, but you see Concubine, I've been waiting a long time for Harry to be a guest here. Now that he is, it'll be a long while before he goes anywhere."

Before he could answer there was a scuffle by the door, Terry looked over and was stunned. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was fighting with his guards. She was tall and had blood red hair, her body was curvy and luscious and her eyes were a deep chocolate. His cock instantly hardened and his mouth watered, she was divine and Terry had to have her. She was screaming obscenities at the guards, but Terry turned his attention to the blonde.

"Who is she?"

"That is my personal guard Ginny Weasley but___"

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to keep your friend Ginny here and in exchange I'll let Harry have you." Terry grinned and motioned the guards; Draco started forward "Wait!"

The guards grabbed Draco by the arms and removed him from the room, Ells followed behind and Ginny was brought to him. She was a wildcat, they brought her close and she kicked out a Terry, he deftly caught her leg and pulled her closer. She spit in his face, he grinned and wiped it off. "We're going to have much fun together you and I."

**********************************

Draco struggled and fought against the guards as they brought him down cement stairs. "Let me go!" He was brought to an old wooden door, Ells came forward with a key, it was dark inside the chamber and Draco did not want to go in there. Ells took a torch off the wall and lit a light inside, Draco gasped. Harry was in the chamber, and he was strung from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the floor. He was beaten and bleeding, with angry gashes all over, and snakes slithered around his feet. Ells smiled and hooked an arm around Draco's waist, bringing him close. "Harry." At the sound of Ell's voice Harry looked up, his eyes focused on Draco and he struggled against the chains, blood streaming down his body. Ells smiled and pulled Draco onto his tiptoes, he grinned at Harry and swooped down, capturing the blonde's lips. His lips were hard and punishing, Draco fought against Ells trying to free himself. Harry made an enraged sound and struggled harder. Finally, Ells pulled back he grinned at Harry and squeezed Draco's butt; he pushed Draco into the cell. "He's all yours Harry." Ells winked and the door slammed closed.

Draco shouted "Harry!" and tried to run to him, but was hindered by the snakes. Harry continued to struggle, he yelled to Draco.

"Stay back, Draco!"

Draco didn't know what to do, it was clear Harry was hurt but the snakes were not something Draco knew how to deal with.

"Harry, they have Ginny and I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Draco yelled desperately to Harry.

Harry shook his head back and forth, "No, Draco it's not your fault. I'm just sorry you got caught up in all of this."

Draco had tears streaming down his face, making a decision he began to carefully pick his way through the snakes and stopped only a foot away from Harry, he smiled. Just as Draco reached to help Harry, the King's eyes widened and Draco felt a sting on his leg. He looked down and saw a large, yellow snake slithering away from him, and blood leaking from his oversized pants. Draco looked back at Harry; his blue eyes wide, said, "Harry" and then crumpled to the floor.

***************************

Barrett Ells strode away from the holding chamber, a cruel smile on his face. It wouldn't be long before the King had no choice but to come for him for help to save his precious Consort. When he did Ells would be waiting, cure in hand and demands on mind, and then finally Barrett Ells or as some know him Peter Pettigrew would have his revenge. After so many years of waiting, and planning he finally had the opportunity to steal back the Kingdom that rightfully should have been his. He would do it as Barrett Ells and know one would suspect a thing.

*****************************

Harry's heart stopped, as Draco fell, none of the pain, none of the anger mattered, all that mattered was Draco.

"Draco!" With a burst of strength Harry pulled one wrist from the shackles, barely noticing as his thumb dislocated. He quickly moved to the other chain, there was a weak link attached to the cuff, and with the strain Harry had put on it, the thing was close to snapping. Harry put his entire weight into and pulled down, it took several tries, but finally it snapped, and Harry brought his sore arm down. His legs were weak and he fell to the ground, he brought his face close to Draco's and placed a hand on Draco's cheek.

"Baby, wake up. Please Draco for me." The blonde was unresponsive and Harry was unsure of what to do. His gaze drifted down Draco's prone body and stopped at his bloodied pants. Lifting up the leg he inspected the bite, there were to huge gashes where the snakes teeth struck and the area was swollen and purple. He figured Draco passed out instantly from the pain. Harry looked around the cell, they had to get out of there, he couldn't take the chance another snake would come after them. However, Harry wasn't sure he could even walk, let alone carry the unconscious Draco. He closed his eyes in frustration and rested his head on Draco's slowly rising and falling stomach. He would rest for just a little while………..

_ *******************************_

Ginny glared at the man who held her, and fought to get out of his embrace. "Let go of me you disgusting slime."

The King of Ravenclaw just grinned at the struggling redhead. Ginny and the King we equal in height, but the King was heavily muscled and Ginny couldn't seem to free herself. He spun he around and linked one muscular arm around her neck and another low on her stomach, above her hips; he pulled her close to his body and inserted a leg between her legs. The position allowed her hands to be free, but she couldn't get any leverage or move her hands to hurt the King.

The King was chuckling in her ear, "You're going to be a wild ride aren't you?" She screamed and tried to bite him, but Terry avoided her teeth.

"You'll learn to enjoy it here."

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw a woman come forward with a syringe there was a sting and the slowly her vision started to dim. The King lowered her to the floor and the last thought she had: she was in trouble and then everything went dark.

A/N Hey Guys! I am soooooo sorry this took so long, I have been insanely busy and this chapter sat half finished for quite some time. I'm going to try to update soon. You're all the best! Enjoy the chapter!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: AU, King Harry is searching for someone, is this feisty blonde the one he needs?**

___________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Harry awoke swiftly, his eyes met total darkness and at first he began to panic and then it all came rushing back, OH god how could he have fallen asleep, Draco was bitten by a snake! Harry's body was a mass of aches and pains, it felt like everything was on fire, but nothing mattered to him except Draco. His Concubine was still breathing but Harry knew his unconscious state was nothing good. However, there was nothing he could do, the snakes could be anywhere and he couldn't take the chance of either one of them being bit. What was he going to do?

***************************

Ron Weasley stared at the Ravenclaw castle, they had his King, future High Consort, and his sister, but Ron couldn't let emotions rule him. The only way he was going to get everyone out alive is reason and having a thorough plan; so plan he did. He spoke with his second in command and they came up with a workable plan. First they needed a layout of the castle, next where Ginny, Harry, and Draco were being held, and then they would infiltrate the castle. They accomplished the first by a local village girl, her family was the village appraisers so they had been in all parts of the castle and she drew them a detailed map. The second task they found a little boy whose mother was the castle cook, he said the "blonde angel and large man being held in the basement, and red fighter in King Terry's personal quarters." His sister being held in the King's rooms did not bode well for their plans, but the thought of leaving his sister behind was appalling. He and his men began to form a plan; their main goal was Harry and Draco. Gryffindor could not be without its King and future High Consort; plus Ginny could handle her own. With the formulation of a plan his men prepared to stealthily enter the castle.

********************

Ginny stared out the window in King Terry's quarters, the window high above the ground, and there was no way for her to safely get down. Frustrated she turned, and frowned, Terry was standing in the doorway watching her. "What do you want Cretin?" Instead of being angry, he smiled and came closer; he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, purring he said. "You're in my room Ginger, and maybe I just enjoy looking at you." Ginny made an enraged noise and slapped his hand away, "My name is not Ginger, and don't fucking touch me!" The Ravenclaw drew back his hand and studied Ginny, "I know your name is not Ginger, but your hair is red and your name is Ginny. I would say it is a fitting nickname, hmmm?" He moved closer to Ginny, invading her space and forcing her back against the window he pressed his body fully against hers and whispered,  
"I will touch you however and whenever I want. You're mine now Ginny." She tried to push him away but to no avail, he lowered his head and took her mouth in a bruising kiss. Before anything else could occur there was a knock at the door. Terry groaned and called. "Enter!" He stepped away from Ginny and turned to face the interruption. A small woman stood there, "My Lord, the cook needs your approval over tonight's menu, and the feeding of your…ah guests." Terry smiled at the small woman, "That's fine Marie, tell Cook, I will be down shortly." She curtsied and left, Terry turned to Ginny, "I am not the monster you think I am." He walked out, Ginny stood staring a moment before closing her eyes and sighing.

****************************

_Draco smiled at the small boy kneeling before him, he was a gorgeous little thing, black hair the color of night, sparkling blue eyes, and sweet, little pudgy toddler body. The child was Kane Sirius Potter, age three, heir to the throne of Gryffindor and Draco's first born. The little boy smiled at his daddy and came forward, he placed is small hands on Draco's rounded belly and lay his head there, he spoke in a whisper. "Hi in there little baby, it's me Kane. I'm your big brother and I'm so excited to meet you."Draco smiled down at his child's dark hair, Kane had excellent verbal skills and a naturally sweet disposition, but quite a bossy side (from his father). Speaking of his father, Harry chose that moment to stride in, his eyes softened at the tender scene before him. "Beloved, you look stunning, and how's my Kane-boy?" Kane squealed and launched his small body at his father's legs. Harry smiled and picked up the toddler. Draco just gazed at his small family with contentment, he also reflected on Harry's term of endearment, after the birth of Kane, he went from "Baby" to a more mature "Beloved" Draco didn't mind he just loved Harry. Harry looked down at Draco seated on a large cushion and joked, "How are you going to get up from down there, my lovely pregnant Consort?" Draco smirked up at Harry, "Well I figured some handsome man will take pity on my helpless form and help me up." He winked. Harry laughed and Draco swooned, as always affected by his lover. Draco lifted a hand towards Harry for help, when suddenly a massive snake emerged from his hand and sprung at Harry. The snake wrapped itself around Harry and Kane; they disappeared inside the coils of the snake tail. Draco tried to get up and help them but, he looked down and a snake had him in its snare. "Help!" He screamed before the massive snake covered him completely._

*****************

Harry jumped as Draco made a distressed noise in his sleep; he hoped the blonde was not in any pain. A sound abruptly caught his attention, someone was at the door! He gathered Draco close and prepared to do what it took to get Draco help. The door creaked open, allowing light inside, and the face of Ron Weasley was clear as day. Harry almost couldn't believe it, but he didn't waste any time, "Ron, we must hurry Draco was bit by a snake!" Ron nodded and spoke quietly to his men, they filed in each holding torches illuminating the chamber. His men waved the torches at snakes, hacked at them with their swords, and stepped on any in the way. Ron was about to chop one in half when Harry yelled, "Noooo!!! Ron stop! That's the one that bit Draco, we may need it." Ron nodded, and instead grabbed the snake by its neck, a solider brought forward a leather sack, and they placed the hissing snake inside. They made quick work of the snakes and came forward to help their King. Harry knew he could not walk out on his own let alone carry Draco, he handed his consort to Ron. He spoke quietly, "I'll protect him with my life my King." Other soldiers came forward to help Harry; he slung an arm over their shoulders and off the group went.

***************************

Ron looked back at the castle and in one last futile attempt to soothe his guilt, Ginny would be fine. Turning back he ran swiftly through the dark carrying Draco, his men following soundlessly. He just hoped King Terry didn't take his anger out on Ginny……………

****************************

Ginny paced Terry's quarters, they were luxurious and pleasing to the eye, but none of that mattered. Her King and Draco had escaped! She didn't care that she had been left behind, it was better this way, if they had tried to rescue her from Terry's rooms no one would have gotten out. Now, she didn't have to worry about Harry or Draco, she could just concentrate on getting herself out. Ginny knew it would be awhile before she could escape Terry's clutches, she had to lure him into a false sense of security before she could manage a plan of escape. Terry had come in to tell her that her King had escaped and they had left her behind, and he hoped she would be happy with her new home, because clearly no one wanted her at her old one. However, she wasn't the least bit inclined to believe Terry, he had anger burning in his eyes. Ginny would just bide her time and when the time was right she would be free of Terry and his Kingdom, but for some reason the prospect was not as appealing as it once was…..

************

After several days of hard traveling they reached Gryffindor, and by the time they got there Harry was in a panic, Draco was just getting worse! The blonde had a horrible fever, his leg was swollen and infected, and he was still unconscious. Harry paid no mind to his own ailments, all his energy was for his sick concubine. As soon as Harry could see the castle he urged his men and horses to go faster, he would not lose Draco! They sped through the village and up the hill towards the castle, word had been sent ahead and the healer was waiting. Healer McGonagall waited with the Potion man Snape, they were both prepared to treat Harry and Draco. Guards rushed from the castle to meet their approaching convoy, Harry and Draco were lifted from the horses and transported inside and into the healing room in no time at all. Snape went to work on an antidote for the snake, while McGonagall worked on their wounds.

************

_Draco stood in an all white room, there was light all around and he was garbed in a white outfit. His mother appeared before him, he gasped she looked beautiful, tears welled in his eyes, it had been to long since he had seen her. He moved forward to embrace his mother, she smiled and welcomed his hug, her calming voice soother him. "Hello, Draco my love." He smiled at her, "Mother, I have missed you so much." _

"_I have missed you as well my son, but that is not why I am here." _

_Draco looked around and something dawned on him, "Am I dead Mother? Ohgod are you dead?" She shook her head, "No Draco we are not dead, I am merely sleeping, but you my love are very close to death." He cried out. "I don't want to die, I have just gotten Harry back…and who will be High Consort?" His mother gave him a disapproving look. "Draco, you need to admit you love this man." Draco just looked away. "Draco." She said in a commanding tone, he looked back at her. "You carry his child Draco; you need to accept your love for both your sake and the child's. Harry needs you to live, but you want to live for Harry. Admit it my love." At her words, his he cradled his belly, a baby? Draco was flooded with joy, he was carrying Harry's baby! What had seemed horrible at first was now wonderful, why because he loved Harry. He beamed and looked to his mother. "I love Harry." She nodded and said, "Now you need to go back and tell him. Wake Up Draco." He was flying through a tunnel he burst through the end and_____

Harry was there smiling at him. Draco smiled back and said, "Harry I lo__" The rest was cut off by Harry's mouth. They kissed passionately until Harry pulled back. "Draco I was so afraid I lost you. I love you." Draco grinned and felt like his heart would burst, "I love you too Harry, and I have something else to tell you." Harry looked confused. "What?" Draco stroked Harry's cheek, and brought Harry's hand to his stomach, "I'm Pregnant."

*************

In two separate locations men watched this tender scene. Two of the men were filled with glee at the lovely bonus to their plan, while the other was filled with rage. Draco would not live to bear the child they all thought……..

_____________________

A/N I am so sorry, it's been forever since I've updated. SO thank you for everyone who's stuck with this story. I promise to try and update faster. I hope you enjoy this chapeter. Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


End file.
